Inside the Fire
by Lyrical Nyu
Summary: Current work in progress hope that y'all enjoy it. One of the two versions of the story I will upload so give me some feedback. This will be my take on a bit of Flora's origin story and a little bit of how she began.


"Meile you need to go back to sleep, Mother will be very upset if you miss your basics in nature class tomorrow morning." She moved over her sister slowly tucking her into bed, "Flora I want to be like you when i'm older, a strong nature fairy. I wanna go to Linphea College and be powerful to protect you, mommy and Daddy. Maybe I could help you in the nature garden!" Flora began to hug her sister tightly, "Maybe someday sweetie." They heard a voice from outside their door, "Flora, Miele are you still awake? Didn't your mother tell you to go to sleep? It's getting late!" The man was tall and tan with a fair complexion. "Father! I'm sorry I was just putting Miele to bed." she spoke in a worried tone. He smiled, "Thank you Flora, you're always worrying about your little sister, but don't you think you should get some sleep yourself?" Questioning the young fairy. "You have classes tomorrow too, especially since you take special classes from the Linphea College for Fairies. That's pretty uncommon for a 14 year old." _I wish father didn't mention that, It already feel unnatural as it is, he just makes me feel more out of place sometimes. Why can't I just go to a normal school for normal fairies?_ Realizing I wasn't being very discreet about my thoughts, he had taken note, I was thinking to myself, "Flora go to sleep i'll see you in the morning okay, Goodnight, love you." "Goodnight Father." _Sometimes I just wonder exactly why I was chosen to be the one in the family to excel, everybody expects so much of me, and I can't disappoint Mother and Father, and I have to set a good example for Miele too, I have to protect her._

 _Why does it feel so hot? I feel like i'm burning, like there is fire… everywhere._ "What's going on! Why is there fire here, Where am I?" She looked around confused. _Where's mom, dad, MIELE! Where is she?_ "I have to find her she's probably alone and scared for her life _." I suddenly heard my name screamed from down the hall._ "FLORA! Help me, Mommy and Daddy are stuck in their room and I can't reach them! I tried my magic but it wouldn't work! Please you have to get mom and dad out!" In her panic began to cough heavily from inhaling too much smoke,"Flora I can't breath." as her coughing worsened. _This can't be real, Linphea laws strictly prohibit the use of fire magic in any form here, there is no way possible someone could have set this fire._ The house began to shake and fall apart, wooden banisters were crashing down from the ceiling as the house began to crumble, the sounds of shattering wood could heard from the sides. _I have to use my magic or we could all end up dying in here!_ I rushed over to shelter her ,wrapping my arms around to cover her from any falling debris."Miele you have to get out of the house right now! I'm going to get mother and father out but you can't stay here it's too dangerous!" The house began crumbling faster, the smoke began to affect me as well. With as many tears as a young girl could cry she looked up weeping,seeing the roof above her mother and father's room collapsing, "Mommy, Daddy! Flora do something! " Faster than I have ever felt myself react I cast a spell to carry as much of the falling rubble as I could, but I wasn't sure of how long I could hold it. Expressing my urgency I asked "Miele have they taught you any transportation spells?" The young, fairy had to think for a moment "Yes! But i've only tried it once and was only able to move a short distance!" "I need you to use it now, to get out of the house! Go now and find help!" commanding the young fairy. She looked looked back at me frightened "But Flora, how will you get ou", I had to cut her off mid sentence "Go now Miele there's not much time, and the fire is beginning to weaken my magic, i'm going to save mom and dad."

After turning away she was gone. I began to hurry towards my parents room, but the fire only seemed to be growing more intense debris falling from the ceiling began to burn my body. I wanted to scream from all the pain but I had to push through, my parents were still trapped down the hall. With the spell still intact i rushed through the burning building finally reaching their room. I screamed from the other side "Mom! Dad! Can you hear me!" Banging on the door I attempted to open it but it seemed to be barred from the other side, I screamed again slamming on the door but heard a muffled voice,"Who are you and what have you done to my wife! How are you using fire magic, it's against the law!" His voice trembling. "Father! What happened to mother?" I screamed slamming on the door. In the midst of my slamming there was suddenly another voice one i'd never heard before, a woman's voice. "Where I come from there is no law, besides what's wrong with a little bit of fire? Afraid you'll get burned?" The woman had a creepy laugh, almost like a witch. Suddenly all of the talking ceased and the door opened, "well it seems we have a guest you never told me you had a daughter." She laughed like a snake. "Flora get out of here, this woman is dangerous! Leave now!" In an attempt run to me he was suddenly thrown back down. "Sit down i'm not done here yet! You're just in time, what was it Flora is your name? I was just explaining to your father here that fire isn't all that bad, it only hurts a little." She smirked, then threw fire at my father's arm. He was in insurmountable pain screaming. In all the chaos i'd finally looked around to see mother crushed under a pile of burning debris, "Mother! Mother! I'll get you out of there!" As I hurried over to attempt to move the debris the woman stopped me. "No, no, no" she wagged her finger. " I control the intensity of this fire, if you touch them not only will you burn yourself, but you'll only hurt your mother more." she laughed. Tears began to roll down my face as they could, "why are you doing this to them, what did they do wrong!" I suddenly heard my mother speak, "Flora you have to run you can't defeat this woman, as she attempted to cast a spell they suddenly both began to scream. The woman was making the fire burn hotter, "I told y'all not to do anything suspicious and when I have my back turned it's exactly what you do. Well at least you both suffer." She began to grin at me, "let the show begin!" Everything became hotter my skin began to burn far worse than anything i'd ever felt before, mother and father screaming worsened, I couldn't stand the pain and fainted. "Hm it seems she fainted,i'm not done with you two yet, I'll be taking you with me." She cast a spell and disappeared, the man and woman vanishing with her.


End file.
